


I won't be leaving until I finish stealing every piece of your heart

by CrazyMofos



Category: One Direction
Genre: Bank Teller Harry, Bank robber Louis, Bottom Harry, Criminal Louis, Feminization, Fluff, Harry wears makeup, Louis is just like "come with us" and he does lol, M/M, Nothing dark, Protective Louis, Rich Louis, Slow Burn, Smut, Stockholm Syndrome, Top Louis, a lot of fate talk, all of the boys are 23, all of the boys are bank robbers except for Harry, and nail polish, because I love when he's himself, because they rob banks, but they don't hurt anyone, except Harry is 20, kidnap, like Louis uses A LOT of pet names, suger baby harry, that should be a real tag
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-05-26 23:08:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15011414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyMofos/pseuds/CrazyMofos
Summary: “你的名字是什么，Love?” 他问道，好奇想知道更多关于这个男孩的事情，即使Zayn正对他怒目而视。“我-我的什么?” 男孩看起来吓坏了，不敢相信Louis想知道他的名字。“离开那个可怜的孩子然后过来帮我拿钱。” Zayn厉声说。“走开，mate.” Louis吼回去，转回向这个男孩。“我说我很乐意知道你的名字，Love,如果你愿意告诉我。或者你更喜欢我继续叫你Love?”对于Louis的调戏男孩微笑了一下。“我的名字是Harry.”Louis, Zayn, Niall和Liam抢劫了一家银行，Harry是出资员。Louis看到他的第一眼就爱上了他，Zayn想开枪杀了Harry，事态发展的有点疯狂。





	1. It’s a stand up

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I won't be leaving until I finish stealing every piece of your heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14346909) by [spanktomlinson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spanktomlinson/pseuds/spanktomlinson). 



Louis这么做并不是为了钱。当然能帮助他的家人感觉很好，他也的确很享受这么做能带来的奢侈的生活方式，但他有足够的钱存放在各种海外银行账户上，多到他可以现在就退休，并仍然足够他为自己的曾曾曾曾孙支付大学学费。钱对他来说没有钱对Niall和Liam那么重要，他们俩都欠了一些很疯狂的人一大笔钱。Niall和Liam这么做是为了钱，他们无法停止赌.搏，同时他们喜欢当富人。Zayn这么做是因为忠诚。他人生只有Louis, Liam和Niall这几个人，他愿意为他们做任何事。他对他们感激不尽，并爱着这个他们组成的不健全的小家庭。Louis知道他们各有各的原因，他们每个人都靠这个来弥补生活中的各种短缺，他也同样知道自己是最需要这个的。Louis这么做是为了快.感。  
这于他不仅仅是一种渴望的感觉，更是他所须要的。即使现在，知道在条子来之前他们只剩下一分三十秒了，知道Liam正开着逃跑的车在拐角处乱转并等着他们跳进车喊“走”接着他就可以把油门一踩到底然后飞快地跑出镇去，Louis朗声大笑，欢畅于踏板撞击柏油路面的感觉，欢畅于身后Niall艰难的呼吸声。Zayn给了他一个不赞成的表情；他总是让他凡事小心，话说少点没人当他是哑巴，别再撞人质。“我们是在抢银行诶，Louis。又不是开车去无害的兜风或晚上去夜店。把这当回事。” 但Louis并不在意；他这么做的原因是: 不确定的感觉，永远不知道这是不是他被铐起来关进监狱里呆很久之前最后一天当自由人。然后享受不败的感觉，和他的三个最好的朋友坐着车在高速路上飞奔，数着钱讨论着哪天安定下来，在博卡拉顿安度晚年。尽管他从未想过退休，也不想去想会有一天他朋友可能会厌倦了罪犯的生活方式然后“金盆洗手”。他希望这种感觉，这种年轻，有力，危险的感觉，可以存在到永远。这么做是最让他感到充满活力的。  
在耳畔警笛轰鸣之时想这个的确是个好时机。警笛响彻整个街上并加速在他们身边驶过，与此同时他们钻进了Liam停车的小巷子里。Louis有点喘不上气，但当他看到Niall给他的炫目的微笑时还是忍不住轻笑起来。他们钻进车里后，Liam开动了车子，他们离开时警察甚至没有处理完第一个街区。许多人认为应该在打算抢的银行前停一辆逃跑的车；Louis认为那些人都是傻瓜。人们是会注意在银行外闲置的机动车的，而且警察随时可以调到车子清晰的情况。而有Liam在街上等着，他们去掉面罩换掉衣服，看起来和其他普通的23岁的和朋友开车出去玩家伙没什么两样，条子找不了他们的麻烦。  
在他们没有被跟踪地开越州际公路之后，Zayn终于松了口气，叹出了声。他拍着Louis的背，深情地对着他微笑。尽管有关于“小心行事”的说教，Louis知道Zayn和他一样喜欢这样，就算不是为了冒险带来的快感，那至少是为了兄弟情谊。当Liam在后视镜里抓到他的目光并给他一个wink时，Louis不得不承认Zayn是对的：他们四个组了一个非常棒队伍。这个队伍紧密团结，他们除了彼此之外不再需要任何人，而他也不能想象其他情况是什么样子。  
   
***  
   
“所以小伙子们，你们还想去哪儿？” Louis扬了扬眉，想到要再闯一家银行，他的心跳已经开始加速了。  
“Lou，我们才去过。我们需要休整，不然条子会追上的。” Niall说时看着电脑甚至没有抬头。Louis十分确信他正在玩一个非法的高赌注纸牌游戏。  
“C’mon Nialler，你其实根本不信那一套不是吗。那些pigs甚至都没有靠近过我们。另外，如果你继续这么玩，你得在说‘赌瘾’之前让钱来的更快。” Louis打趣道，甚至没有看一眼屏幕。  
“滚开。”Niall 说，同时Liam喊了起来，“Louis，我跟你说过不要叫他们pigs!”  
“Sorry, Li.我总是忘记你对他们有多么深情。”  
“他们只是在尽他们的职责，Lou.”  
“我知道。” Louis走过去，啪嗒一声坐在了Liam的大腿上，忽视着自己从Zayn那里赢得的怒视，深情地弄乱Liam的头发，“而我们也只是在我们的工作。所以你什么时候打算再干一笔？我直觉下一单应该很好。”  
   
***  
   
“Okay，所以这是一个小一点的银行。只有两个出资员，而且他们估计没什么现钱。”Liam在他们出车时汇报道。“如果不是某人觉得自己休息的太多了的话我们根本就不会来。” Liam瞪了他一眼，Louis回了他一个甜得吓人的微笑。  
“Awe,我也爱你，Li.” 他头一低钻进车中，在此之前他捏了捏Liam的二头肌，并在发现Zayn盯着他们交流的时间有点长了之后给了他一个得意的微笑。好极了，他想，如果他实在嫉妒得不行了，他就会表现得像一个真正的男人然后告诉Liam自己对他的感觉。不过当然啦他只是坐到了Liam旁边的座位，避免继续和Louis眼神交流，并想听见Liam说出的所有话。Louis忍不住让坏笑在他脸上融化成了什么更真挚的东西；他知道Zayn自从十四岁第一次遇见Liam开始便爱上了他，同时他(Louis)也知道Liam也疯狂地爱着他(Zayn)。看着他们两彼此之间的游戏让Louis很逗乐——那些微妙的调情和并不微妙的对视。突然一种孤独的感觉流过，在Louis可以仔细关注之前就消失了，所以他再注意力转到了Liam的各种絮叨上来。  
“所以小声点，因为我不知道他们的监控系统有没有录音功能而且——“  
“我们知道，Liam. 你每次都是这么和我们说的。”  
“让他说完，Louis.” Zayn严肃地说，“他是这个团队的中坚，没有他我们早已经就被抓起来了。”  
在这个奇异的赞美下Liam脸红了，而Louis 只是翻了个白眼，不再不耐烦，然后将自己与他做的最好的事比较：远离他也许不该远离的事物。  
   
***  
   
他们进去时，银行里只有两个Liam之前告诉他们过的出资员和一对老年夫妇。Niall绅士地微笑着走向那对老年夫妇，极有礼貌地让他们靠墙坐在地上。  
“我的朋友们要抢这个地方，但我们并不想伤害你们。” 这是真的，他们从来没有想要伤害任何人，而且如果有人想要当“英雄”，他们将会直接离开，让人质自由并且不伤害他们。  
幸亏大部分人都不会起来反抗有枪的人, 尽管他们中只有Zayn的枪上了蹚; 一定程度上也许是因为他是唯一一个知道如何用枪的人，当然也有可能是因为只有他才有勇气朝一个人开枪射击。当然了，人们并不需要知道Louis和Niall其实连武器都没有带。  
这对夫妻看起来吓坏了，但还是安静地坐了下来，Niall站在他们旁边，看着Zayn静静地让其中一个出资员打开现金出纳机，然后让她坐在那对老夫妇旁边。 Louis看向另一个出资员，他正向柜台下伸手，寻找紧急呼叫按钮—Louis知道紧急按钮在底下。  
“现在，你并不想这么做，Love.” Louis啧道，脸上写满不赞成。当卷发出资员抬起头时，Louis看见了他见过的最令人陶醉的绿眼睛(尽管泪汪汪的)。 Wow, 他想，这个家伙真迷人。他的下颚线条仿佛可以切割玻璃，他的鼻子直而坚挺，翘着的唇像是乞求着Louis去亲吻。Louis从头到脚地把男孩打量了个遍；颊上的红润，宽阔的肩膀，讨人喜欢的卷发。他非常肯定男孩涂了点睫毛膏，唇上也润了色泽，他的指甲上涂着最衬他的淡粉色。Louis非常确信他刚刚理解了人们所说的“一见钟情”是什么意思。  
“求-求-求你了不要伤害我。” 男孩咽呜着。他有一个可口的低沉嗓音，他的语调惊慌，Louis更喜欢了。  
“我不会伤害你的，Love.我觉得伤害天使样的一类是令人憎恶的罪过。” Louis看着男孩脸上渐渐出现疑惑的神色。  
“天使?”他皱了皱眉，咬住了自己的下唇。他将落未落的泪使睫毛膏晕染在了眼下。Louis想吻他，胜过他想做其他任何事。  
“是的。你是一个天使，不是吗? 这可以解释你为什么有那一双纯真无辜的绿眼睛和光亮的卷发。”男孩看起来依旧一脸懵圈，但他的眼睛不再泪汪汪的了，而且Louis发誓他看到了一丝被逗笑了的弧度。“我这么跟你说吧。为什么不带我和我的朋友们去参观一下你们的保险箱呢，然后我们就可以花更多时间呆在一起了。”  
听着Louis滑稽的话，男孩脸上被逗乐的光彩少了。“他们没有告诉我怎么进保险箱。对-对-对不起。”  
“听着。你不会对我说谎的，不是吗，Sunshine?” Louis靠近了些，近到他的脸上可以感受到男孩沉重的呼吸。“因为我有一种感觉-你其实是知道怎么进保险箱的，但你想瞒着我。” Louis撅起嘴，确信男孩没法看到他面具下的脸。他漫不经心地用手指转着枪。尽管Louis知道那枪是空的，但那个男孩并不知道，所以他又哭了起来。  
“Ok-k-kay,我会带你去的，只是求你不要伤害我。”  
“Shhh,我已经告诉你了我是不会伤害你的, Angel. 带我们去就行了。” 男孩颤抖着点点头，Louis打了个手势让Zayn跟上，他带着他们走到了银行的后面。当他们走到了一个钢制的大门前时，他输入了密码，然后退开了门。  
Liam错了。尽管银行很小，但是有非常多的钱。Zayn拿出袋子开始装钱而Louis则又转向了那个出资员男孩。  
“你的名字是什么，Love?” 他问道，好奇想知道更多关于这个男孩的事情，即使Zayn正对他怒目而视。  
“我-我的什么?” 男孩看起来吓坏了，不敢相信Louis想知道他的名字。  
“离开那个可怜的孩子然后过来帮我拿钱。” Zayn厉声说。  
“走开，mate.” Louis吼回去，转回向这个男孩。“我说我很乐意知道你的名字，Love,如果你愿意告诉我。或者你更喜欢我继续叫你Love?”  
对于Louis的调戏男孩微笑了一下。“我的名字是Harry.” Louis的心要飞起来了。Harry, 真可爱!! Louis恋爱了。他扫视了一下保险库，没有找到一个监控摄像机。他拉开了自己的面具，直视着Harry的眼睛。  
Harry满脸震惊。也许是因为Louis在抢银行时摘掉了自己的面具(他知道这很危险，但是危险才是他做这一切的理由不是吗?!), 但是Louis也知道部分是因为他自己相当有吸引力。他并没有因此洋洋自得，但他酒吧里的确被各种搭讪，他对自己的长相很舒服。他绝对不像人们心中典型罪犯那样肮脏。Harry看到他这么年轻（而且干净清爽）一定被吓傻了。Louis其实自己也被吓到了。他之前抢银行的时候从来没有把面具取下过，而且他从来没有像他接下来要做的这样介绍自己，说出自己的名字。  
“很高兴认识你，Harry. 我的名字是Louis, 你知道吗，我认为你是我这辈子见到过最美丽的事物(thing)。我这么说时正站在一个全是钱的保险库里。” Louis恣意地给了Harry一个wink，看着他在自己的赞美下羞红了眼。  
“谢谢。我之前从没有被一个劫匪夸过，也当然没有一个像你一样年轻有魅力的。” Harry笑着，Louis则被这突如其来的自信冲得目瞪口呆。眼神交流的确让人很舒服，他想。  
“Well, I’m glad to be the one to pop your bank robber cherry.(well这个句子  
我觉得保留原文比较好。pop one’s cherry是使某人破处的意思。不直译挺诡异的，直译更诡异了，而且莫名觉得这句话有为下文铺垫的作用…?)”他又朝Harry眨了下眼，看着他的脸变成美丽的粉色。这时，正在保险库另一边装钱的Zayn看了过来。  
“你他 妈在搞什么东西?? 你的面具怎么取下来了?” Zayn尖叫着(是的，Louis觉得那就是尖叫)。  
“淡定，Z. 我只是在向Harold介绍自己。”  
“Um, 其实就是Harry。” Harry纠正道，他回头看他，然后看到了他嘴角的弧度。  
“不要纠正劫匪，Harold.”他winked。他觉得自己的胸腔都要爆炸了，因为他被他听过最好听的笑声保佑着。Harry低声轻轻笑起来，Louis一瞬间有点窒息。他有时会和人质调情，说些他会和Niall一起大笑而会被Liam和Zayn喊的东西，但这次不同。Louis之前从未对任何人产生过这样的感觉，特别不是刚刚认识的人。他之前的确被人吸引过，在夜店时，只要他在调子上，他随时都可以投入，但是他从未与别人约会，也不关心除了他们四人团队之外任何人的名字。Harry的确很特别。  
Zayn举起枪对准了Harry，他立马停止调情，抽起鼻子，眼泪也掉了下来。  
“你他 妈在干什么, ZAYN????” Louis想也没想便一步挡在了Harry面前。  
“让开，Louis.我不得不杀了他。” Zayn并不想伤害任何人，但是如果这能帮助他的家庭的话，他是会这么做的。他愿意为Louis, Niall和Liam做任何事。  
“Zayn，我向上帝发誓，如果你杀了他，我就要解除你的武装然后杀了你。你他 妈有什么毛病？他刚刚才对我感觉舒服一点!!” Zayn翻了个白眼。尽管他知道Louis不是认真的，但Zayn还是很不爽，他居然表明会为了一个陌生的银行出资员而不惜伤害自己。  
“他和你呆在一起根本就不应该感觉舒服!!我们是在抢银行，Louis!我知道他很好看Lou,但是你让他看了你的脸，而且我们俩名字现在他都知道了。让开。他不值得我们被抓起来。” Louis眯起眼睛，发出了一个几乎不像人类的低吼。  
“他当然值得！抢银行很有趣，但我不介意让其在高潮终结，让我就此铐上手铐。” Louis 发出了一个短促的笑声，手向后伸捏了捏Harry的胳膊让他知道自己是认真的。他不会让Zayn伤害Harry的。Zayn瞪大了眼睛，Louis怎么了?他甚至都不理解那个孩子！  
“你知道我不会让你这么做的，Louis.我们是一个家庭，我不会让你因为对一个出资员有感觉而陷入困境。” Harry紧抓Louis衬衫的后背，啜泣起来。现在的情况很诡异，但是Louis仍忍不住因为有一个机会来保护和照顾Harry而心脏砰砰乱跳。  
“求你别-别-别杀我，我不会告诉任何人你们的名字和长相求-求-求你。” Harry咽呜着，而Louis则转向Zayn，他现在已经完全生起Zayn的气了。  
“把枪放下，Zayn. 不然我向上帝发誓，我会是报警的那个人，我会把我们全部拖入困境。” Zayn不清楚Louis的脑子到底是出了什么毛病，但他疯狂的样子的确让Zayn相信了他的威胁。所以Zayn放低了枪，但并没有完全放下。  
“Okay, good.” Louis转向Harry。“所以年轻的Harold，你愿意和我们一起逃跑吗?”  
“什么?!” Zayn和Harry都尖叫起来。  
“Well你并不真的相信我会愿意和手铐度过余生的是不是？所以我们要带上他一起走。”


	2. so put your hands up

“我们要干什么?”

“我们要带上他和我们一起走，Niall.” Louis有点喘不上气，在Liam所等待的街拐弯。他有点不爽，因为他的朋友们并不为他感到开心。是的，这个情况很俗套，但Louis并不是一个俗套的人。而且Harry仿佛也挺喜欢他，尽管当时的情形很诡异。一开始的惊吓过去之后，他似乎还挺信任Louis的? 但这是不科学的。Louis不是那种你应该信任的人。然而仍然，在Louis抓着他的手把他拉出银行门和他们一起走的时候，Harry并没有退缩。即使是现在，从一个出资员到和几个陌生人一起坐在一辆车里逃跑，其中一个几分钟之前还拿枪指着他，Harry看起来却神情淡定无所顾忌。Louis其实也不是很能相信，然而事情就是这样。还有如果Niall不再以那看双头人的眼神盯着他的话他会很感激的。

当Louis抓着Harry的手钻进车后排并喊着“GO”时，Liam刚好回过头。

“卧艹, Lou?”

“在路上和你解释，或者你更喜欢在监狱里听我解释，Lima Bean?”听到这个，Liam猛踩油门，他们出发了。Louis偷偷瞥了一眼Harry，他似乎是在微笑？不，Harry已经笑得露齿了。他的脸红通通的，胸口因为刚刚跑着进车而起伏着，他看起来开心并且气喘吁吁的。Louis想永远记住他略泛着棕色的瞳孔和红彤彤的脸颊，甚至把它们脑补到不同的情形。

Harry抓到他的眼神，他脸上洋溢着笑容，靠到Louis身上，低语着，“真美妙。” 他语气中纯粹的赞美和兴奋使Louis chills（这里的意思是放松还是惊吓天啊我翻不出来boohoo我好没用55）这孩子到底是谁?

“这是。肾上腺激素确实是个很神奇的东西。” Louis气喘吁吁地轻笑起来，也向Harry靠得更近了些。

“你相信命运吗，Louis?” Harry舔着唇看着Louis，等待着他的回答。不，Louis不相信命运，但是信仰肾上腺激素和其他一切让Harry更近地靠着他，用星空般璀璨的双眸看着他的东西。Harry的眼神落到了Louis的唇上然后--  
“所以，嗯，我是Liam. 你叫什么名字?” Liam的声音如此尖锐，成功地毁掉了这个气氛。Louis瞪着他，但当他看到Liam尽力对Harry表示欢迎时，他的表情柔和了。尽管是在一辆逃跑的车里，Liam依然试图表现得一本正经举止合适，听起来就像一个想在操场上交新朋友的五岁小屁孩。他通过后视镜看着Harry，然后又看向Louis，仿佛在想怎么解决数学题。

“我是Harry.” Harry没有然后犹豫，也向Liam微笑。他终于肯定了没有任何人想伤害他，至少Louis在时不会有了。他想着，警惕地看向Zayn。

“很高兴认识你，Harry. 嗯，如果你不介意我问的话，刚才里面发生了什么? 我不是不高兴见到你，但我们通常并不在这样的行程中交新朋友。”看到Liam就算极忧心却仍非常礼貌让Louis坏笑起来。

“Well, Liam,” 原本无精打采地缩在座位上的Zayn坐起身，依旧不爽， “我来告诉你刚刚特 么发生了什么。” Zayn语调严厉，他很少在Liam在时这么说话，当然也从来没有这样与Liam说过话，听着他的声音Liam缩了一下。“Louis莫名对一个出资员有了感觉并特 么威胁会因为他杀了我。”

“得了吧，兄弟。你他 妈当然知道不是这么回事。我和Harold聊了两句然后Zayn就威胁要嘣掉他的脑子。我想他也许是嫉妒了。” Louis瞪了Zayn一眼，Harry睁大了眼睛，而Liam几乎偏离了车道，他像呛着了一样咳起来。  
“是这样吗，Z?” Liam试图听起来很随意的语调伤了Louis的心。Louis当然知道Zayn不是嫉妒，他只是不明白为什么Zayn对什么事都表现得像一个混蛋。然而他并不想伤了Liam的心，所以他向天上的谁知道什么神仙道了个歉，毕竟Liam的狗狗眼看起来是那么悲伤。

“当然他 妈不是!” Zayn厉声回答道，Liam震惊又受伤。“Louis把他的操 蛋面具去掉了。我不会让Louis因为无法控制自己而让我们全部在监狱里度过余生。”

“这并不是很重要了，Zayn，因为他现在和我们一起都在路上了。” Louis无意中瞥了一眼Harry，发现他紧张地盯着Zayn。他紧紧地抓着Louis的胳膊，紧到血液几乎无法循环。

“是的，直到我们停下加油，然后他就会跳出车，然后跑到最近的警察局里去举报我们。” Zayn在后视镜里瞪了Louis一眼，然后目光又投向Harry，就好像他希望通过一个眼神就能摆脱这个男孩。

“我不会这么做的。” Harry几乎是在低语。Zayn发出了一个毫无幽默感的近乎嘲弄的笑声。

“哦，真的吗? 就因为你突然对我们这么忠诚? 就因为你的斯德哥尔摩综合症如此快地就开始运作开始产生影响?” Louis感觉到内疚充满了他。他不是绑架了Harry吧? 他没有把Harry嘴巴塞上把他绑起来吧(这个画面Louis呆会儿会再脑补一遍)？而且他想走的话随时都可以离开。天啊，Louis希望他可不要走。他现在离开的话，八成要去警察局。Louis一点都不想在牢里呆着，而且他还没有了解Harry、还没有吻他呢。

“不-不是，不是这样的。我只是-这真的很有趣，且我的生活并不有趣，我也没什么朋友，而你们真的很有趣而且有点野，我很喜欢。” Harry说着与Louis眼神交流，他微笑着，让Louis喉咙发紧。（想干嘛）

“和我们团结一致，Love, 然后你的生活就再也不会无聊了。” Louis快速的朝Harry眨了一下眼，然后回头在后视镜里看到了Liam担心的眼神和Zayn愤恨的怒视。

“直到你看见我们住什么样的旅馆! 非常糟落!” Niall对Harry笑着。感谢苍茫有Niall在。

***

接下来的车程里，Niall和Harry很快就成为了很好的朋友，他们对幽默有着相同的理解，他们都喜欢看晚上糟糕的脱口秀。Zayn注视着窗外，拒绝表现的友好；Liam静静地仍略不爽地撅嘴，因为Zayn吼他了；Louis安静地听着，享受着Harry的拖腔拖调在整个车里响着，如果可以，Louis愿意去掉周围的一切，只听着Harry的声音。他想让那声音填满他所有的寂静，让他感觉到像拥抱一样的安全感。但是Louis正努力不做任何会吓到Harry的事，所以这只能是个想法了。他努力只去关注Harry在说到自己喜欢的事的时候闪亮亮的眼睛和他摩擦手指上戒指时的样子。

“Well我在看Jimmy Kimmel的节目时，他说—" Harry看向Niall又看向Louis，就好像他能感觉到Louis正在盯着他。尽管Louis知道Harry发现了自己在看他而且他极可能很吓人，但他就是移不开眼。Harry说着忽然停下来，他动了一下来擦自己的脸，以免Louis不是因为自己太有魅力了而看自己。

“怎么?” Harry朝Louis机灵地眨了眨眼，可能是在等Louis解释为什么他一直看着自己。可怜的Louis，有Harry在旁边，他的脑子都不如平时转得快了。他什么都说不上来，又向Harry重复了一句“怎么?” 

“你在看我。” 他嘴角微微上扬，说是被吓坏了倒不如说是被逗乐了。  
“别自大了，” Louis作嘲笑状，“我只是在听你说话，别指望你说话时别人不会看着你，Harry.” Harry只是朝他笑得更大了，露出了牙。  
“真的吗? 我在讲什么? 毕竟你听得那么专注。”看到Louis绞尽脑汁地想刚刚Harry讲了什么，Harry坏笑起来。他的坏笑又融化成了一个带酒窝的微笑。  
“你真可爱，Lou.”这只是几个傻乎乎的词，竟然使Louis的心砰砰乱跳。  
“Oi, lovebirds. 我想知道Jimmy Kimmel说了什么!” 听到Niall的插嘴Harry大笑起来。而Louis则努力试图恢复镇定。

***

路上他们停下来加油。Louis跑去付钱，Harry则被(不用猜也知道)Zayn警惕的目光粘在座位上。当Louis回来时他拿了两个袋子。一个里面装满零食，他在Niall把他胳膊扯下来之前把袋子扔给了他。另一个袋子他有点不好意思地递给Harry。说话时他不敢看着Harry的眼睛。“呃，没有多少可以选的，但是在到酒店之前我会找到更好的给你的。或者你可以自己去选，毕竟我不清楚多少关于化妆品的东西。也许我可以和你一起去，然后你来教教我。我的钱就是你的钱，当然了，所以这不是什么事。”

当Harry打开袋子看见里面是一些睫毛膏和彩色唇用香膏时，他的心都飘起来了。 “Oh, Lou. 你并不用–“

“不，当然要。我希望你得到一切你想要或需要的东西。他们没有卖指甲油，但是我们可以在出了州界线之后再买。我不知道你涂的粉色指甲油是在哪买的，但你涂上真的很好看。我们可以去任何你想去的地方去找它。” 听着Louis的赞美Harry红了脸。他努力不因为Louis强烈要求想照顾自己而心砰砰乱跳。

“哦，嗯，well, 谢谢。”Harry微笑起来，飞快地吻了一下Louis的脸颊。如果Louis的脸颊没有因为这个触碰烧得通红，他会想念这个的。然而他没有，同时他忍住了把手放在刚刚Harry唇之所在的强烈欲望。

“嗯, yeah, 不用谢。” 他向Harry微笑。接着愧疚充满了他，他的心也沉了下去。“我刚刚想起来我们可能接下来一阵子都不会回来了，至少在警察停止寻找前的几个月不会。我希望这可以接受? 我可以给你买所有可以弥补或代替它们的东西，而且我们也可以呆会去你家拿些家庭相册或其他什么类似的东西。你养宠物了吗，没有吧? 哦天哪，我还没考虑过这事。我可以逼Liam把车开回去如果你—” Harry将手放在他的手臂上，笑了起来，停下了他接下来要说的话。

“不，没有宠物。就是一只猫，还养在我妈妈的家里。实际上几乎所有东西都还在我妈的房子里。我一个月之前才搬出来，所以我很多东西都没有带，毕竟我雇不起一辆运输卡车。我家里其实也没多少家的感觉，所以就这样离开也没什么事。所以不要太担心。” Harry微笑着对Louis说，好像他真的没有伤心。Louis想为他买下整个运输公司，但他只是拉住了他的手说，“Well, Love, 我们可以经常带你去看你的妈妈和你的猫。你说什么地方，我都会带你去。” Harry回以的微笑让Louis的血液都沸腾了。

***

当Harry说他要打电话给银行告诉他们自己不再在那里工作了时，Louis说这并不必要。法律上来说他们已经是在逃人员了，不打电话就不上班能有什么事？Harry说不然人们会以为他被绑架而寻找他。他不想因此为团队添麻烦。Zayn和Liam因为Harry要为团队做到最好的坚持吃了一惊。Niall满脸笑容，而Louis环住Harry的二头肌，捏了一下。“真聪明, Love.”

他们在另一个加油站买了一个一次性手机。Harry用它打电话向银行辞了职。他告诉银行观之整个被抢过程令人心惊肉跳，他不得不搬回去和他妈妈住。他婉拒了与警察的交流或录制一份口供，他说他很安全，现在只想继续生活。打电话全程Zayn一直警惕地看着他，随时准备在Harry说错话时扣动扳机。他不知道为什么Harry还和着他们在一起，但是他是无论如何都不会信任Harry的。Louis看了看Harry，又看了看Zayn，仿佛不相信Zayn不会杀掉Harry。也许我是应该这么做的，Zayn想。他注意到Louis看着Harry时Louis的眼神都温柔了。他并不明白为什么。当然，Louis之前也搭上过一些人，也有过些一夜情，但他从来没有以这样温柔的眼神看着什么人，他当然也从来没有说过类似于“我的钱就是你的钱”这样疯狂的话。Zayn看着他们所有的交流，感到厌恶，不解，和敬畏。他当然希望自己最好的朋友可以开心快乐。但Louis对Harry的感觉甚至一部分有点像Zayn对Liam的感觉。他知道那种感觉是难以抑制的，是美丽的，也是痛苦的。他想为Louis做些什么, 但他也不能如此容易得向谁敞开心扉。早之前有不止一次Zayn信任的人为了丰厚的利益出卖了Zayn。他不能再被背叛一次了(这里Zayn担心的应该是Harry?人称不知不觉乱掉了)。Liam, Niall和Louis是他的家人，他不能让任何人介入其中。

“好极了。” Harry笑容满面地将手机扔进了旁边一个垃圾桶。

“干得漂亮，Angel. 你的努力应得到一顿饭。不如来些油腻腻的汉堡和薯条?” 看到Harry轻笑，Louis皱了皱眉。  
“我很喜欢。” Harry的回答使Louis笑得眼边有了皱纹。Zayn和Louis在他们只有13岁时就认识了彼此，他们一起从当地的便利店里偷糖果，但他从未见过Louis像这样开心过。这样的Louis他只能从老照片中感受到，那是一张Louis和他父母和妹妹的合影。他笑得那么灿烂，他的眼角有了皱纹，鼻子也皱了起来。即使是在他们抢完银行之后爽到天上了-也是Louis看起来最开心的时候，但他的眼中总有一丝黯淡的感觉。在Harry旁边时，Louis的眼璀璨地闪耀着，他看起来满足又快乐，就像照片里的那个男孩，他曾经在家庭破碎前的样子，在所有事情都搞得一团糟之前的样子，在他的父亲抛下他的家庭去找了一个靓丽的二十几，将七个孩子扔给Louis的母亲去抚养之前的样子。Zayn知道Louis微笑背后的是什么，是许多痛苦，是必须变得坚强的责任，是必须坚定不移的责任。但是Louis在Harry身边时是那么柔和，或者说是更弱小，但是更开心。

他们进了车，Louis拍了拍Liam的肩膀。“我们去In-N-Out(加州著名快餐连锁店)吧，Li.” Liam回答的微笑使Zayn心痛，他爱身边这个完美的男孩爱的得太深了。有时Zayn在Liam身边甚至会心里痛地受伤。每一个Liam给他的微笑和温柔的凝视都使他心伤，他深刻地意识到自己还和十四岁时一样它马绝望地爱着Liam，但Liam对Zayn的感觉仍仅仅局限于精神上，真可笑，让Zayn想要尖叫出声。

“我们要给我的男孩买些汉堡。” Louis几乎是在低语，将Zayn拉出了沉思。当Zayn从后视镜里看向Louis时，发现他正凝视着Harry，就好像太阳都挂在他的身上。Zayn知道这个眼神意味着什么，他知道这个可怕地与自己看着Liam一样。Zayn同时也知道，无论接下来发生什么，事情不会是一样的。

***

 几个油腻腻的汉堡下肚又过了六个小时，他们终于进了一家宾馆。Harry已经精疲力竭了，再不去房间他就可以直接睡着在宾馆的大厅里了。但他看到Louis，Louis正在柜台登入，不时地踮踮脚。Louis还和上午他们刚见面时一样精力充沛。他突然觉得这个男孩是如此令人难以捉摸。当Louis说了些什么引得前台接待员朗声大笑并伸手环住他的二头肌时，Harry感到一种嫉妒的感觉像闪电一样劈过，直到Louis转向他给他一个大大的微笑，那种感觉才消失。Harry感觉温暖像是融进了他的骨骼，因为Louis看着他时，眼睛都亮了起来。招待员朝他冷笑着，但这只让他感觉更好，也许是因为人们可以看出他们之间有什么特殊的关系。

“所以，我们住的是一个有两个次大号床的房间。我希望可以?” Louis手里来回摆弄着房间钥匙，有点局促不安。这也是Harry不太明白的地方：这个聪明的，引人注目的，周身都像洋溢着阳光的永远精力充沛的男孩，在与Harry说话时仿佛会紧张?自己是那个会使Louis盯着脚尖羞红了脸的人让Harry挺开心，但他真的不明白为什么。Louis是那种人们看着就喜欢的人。他充满魅力，他无论走到什么地方总能吸引所有人的目光。他引人大笑，使他们脸红，使他们举止都变得笨拙而不知所措。Harry从他和宾馆前台接待员的交流和与In-N-Out收银员的交流都能看出。另一方面，Harry呆头呆脑，做事总笨手笨脚。他能与人相处好，但仍被认为是古怪的一类人(他也知道这只是一个比诡异更友好的词而已)。他涂着颜色分层的指甲油，他的口红颜色有时甚至让人感到不舒服，他讲着老掉牙的笑话。他并不非常有趣，也不性格外向。然而，这个狂野，美丽，像蒲公英一样的男孩，竟然想了解他。Harry希望这永远不要结束，希望Louis的注意力永远集中在自己的身上，他想永远记住Louis看着自己的方式，好像他说的所有话于Louis而言都很重要。

“可以，这很好。” Harry不知道把手放在哪儿，所以他双手插口袋耸了耸肩。Louis回以的微笑明亮到可以照亮整个黑暗的城市，美丽得让Harry眩目。

他们对Niall、Liam和Zayn说了再见。Zayn和Liam住一个房间，Niall想住顶层豪华套房(Niall模仿联谊会大学生的口气讨厌地说过“这可以让小姐们惊叹” Louis翻了个白眼，Harry大笑起来，一直看着Louis)。Zayn的眼神跟随着他们进了电梯。电梯门关上，Harry终于松了口气。  
Harry花在电梯里的短暂时间夸(这个词没有盯那么诡异)Louis，而Louis则各种摆弄他的手机。Harry从Louis棱角分明的颧骨一路看到他强有力的下颚线条，最后停留在了他淡淡的胡茬上，他想象着用大腿内侧感受着它的感觉。当Louis抬头看向他时，Harry忙移开目光，他感觉到自己的脸颊烧了起来。他怕Louis问起他赤裸裸地凝视，但他只是坏笑了一下，说，“我们房间所在的楼层到了，Haz.” 这个昵称使Harry的心砰砰乱跳。

***

进了房间，Harry洗了脸，换上了一条Louis的运动裤 (长度当然没有超过他的小腿肚), 他关了灯爬到了Louis床旁边的床上。他之前昏昏欲睡，但Louis就躺在他几英尺旁让他整个人都兴奋起来。他想着自己的生活在刚刚过去的12个小时内发生了急剧的变化等事。他想着他在搬出来自己住之后自己是多么不开心，觉得自己的生活失去了方向，与别人联系是多么困难。当他还是个孩子的时候，他的妈妈总告诉他所有事发生都有一个原因，无论发生什么，你总是朝着一个方向去的。他没有理由反驳。但是最近，他有点失去了对命运安排的信心。然而仅仅凭一点眼神交流和几个厚脸皮的玩笑，Louis就使他觉得也许他不只是他看到的这些。

“你相信命运吗，Lou?”他知道自己之前问过，但他一直没能听见Louis的回答。就当他以为Louis已经睡着了时，他听到了一声安静的“不”，他的脸埋在枕头上。Louis语调中的悲伤让Harry心疼。他知道Louis一定有一个必须将之战胜的恶魔。抢银行毕竟并不是智慧又有魅力的青年的职业第一选择。他知道一定有什么事发生才使Louis竖起了一道心墙，去追寻肾上腺激素带来的快.感，甚至不计可能造成后果。

“你没觉得我们是预先被设定好的吗? 就好像我们是注定要遇见的?” Harry移地离Louis的床更近了些，试图看到他在被子里是什么姿势躺着。他一在黑暗中调整好视线，就发现Louis也转过身看向了他。

“你也许会觉得我总是远离我不该远离的事，我会相信什么比我更神通的东西，就好像有人会关心我一样。但是就是这样，如果命运是真实存在的，我现在难道不应该被抓起来了吗? 正义不该被伸张了吗? 这听起来很疯狂，但是我抢银行是因为是因为终可以赢得什么感觉很好。就好像在所有事都支离破碎了之后，在生活又甩了我一个响亮的耳光之后，我必须站得更高，然后说，‘你就不过如此吗’, 知道吗?听起来很自大，但我需要这么做来告诉自己我还活着还充满力量，我可以战胜命运或生活，不让他们再打倒我。我想你可能会说我还是相信命运，但我觉得命运是个贱人。” Louis大笑起来，笑声中的受伤让Harry感觉身体里都疼了起来。“但我的确觉得遇见你是很幸运的，Harry。感觉我也许找到了比道德判断和肾上腺激素带来的快感更重要的东西。” Harry知道Louis只是太累了，他试图平静下来，告诉自己Louis也许并不是这个意思，他可能只是是累到不行于是说了胡话。

“我只是最近过得不太好，遇见你使我的生活发生了改变。就像也许你遇见了一个可以填补我内心空缺，可以使我坚强，也许可以使我成为我想成为的人，成为更好的自己” Harry的满载重量的话语像烟雾一样弥漫在房间里。他知道这个话题对于两个刚刚认识不久的人来说过于沉重，他可以假装他也是累到不行于是说了胡话，或者他只是心口不一(他知道那可能不是真的。他会说服自己)。他希望Louis不是太困就是太累明天早上起来就忘了这回事。他屏住呼吸，试图聆听Louis的呼吸，试图确认他有没有睡着。房间里紧张又安静，好像Louis也屏着呼吸。直到他听到Louis的呼吸逐渐变沉。

“我希望你是对的，Angel晚安。”房间中的紧张感觉消失了。Harry的眼皮也重了，仿佛刚刚一番独白耗尽了他剩下的所有力气。

“晚安，Lou.”

如果他梦到一个害怕用心相信命运的蓝眼睛的男孩，没有人会知道。


	3. from the moment I met you

Harry醒来时一点迷茫，心想自己为什么不躺在自己家里的床上，直到记忆全部涌上来。Louis。他看一眼旁边的床发现是空的，他惊恐起来。他辞了职跟着一个昨天才遇见的银行劫匪跑了!!当然Louis会厌倦了他然后把他扔在什么地方，特别是在昨晚Harry疯狂地胡话之后。他真不敢相信自己这么冲动。他怎么会觉得像Louis那样的男孩会对自己感兴趣? Louis只是在找乐子，调情带来快.感。只有Harry是那个傻傻地马上开始培养感情的人。他真的因为——然后他听到了什么。不是Louis在洗澡时唱歌就是有天使在浴室里哼小夜曲。

Harry情不自禁地走到浴室门前，仔细听那个声音。他的耳贴到了木制的门上，听着Louis略沙哑的嗓音完美地唱着每一个音调。有什么事Louis不擅长吗? 仿佛并没有。他聪明，有魅力，有才华，有吸引力。Harry第一千次想知道，是什么让Louis去抢银行而不是在舞台上为百万粉丝高唱、而不是去当教导未来天才和音乐家的老师。当水声停下时，Louis由唱歌变成了哼歌，Harry忙从门边跳开，飞奔到床上。昨晚关于命运的胡话是一回事，但站在门口耳朵贴在门上而Louis就裸着在门的另一边，这真是诡异的新境界，Harry现在才不想承认呢。

***

Louis走出浴室时，浴巾围在他的腰上。他的视线落在了Harry身上。Harry盘腿坐在床上，拿着手机。看着他，昨晚的记忆涌了上来。他们的对话使Louis的心沉了下去，手有点发抖。Harry让Louis变得不那么强硬。也许是他那柔和真挚的双眼或是他看着Louis的样子使Louis觉得他在乎自己。但Harry使不稳定仿佛成为了力量而不是弱点。

Louis坏笑起来，他发现Harry正盯着他赤裸的胸膛。“看到什么你喜欢的东西了，Hazza?”不是Louis预料的脸红，Harry继续盯着，Louis现在意识到他盯着的是自己的右上臂。   
“你有一个罗盘的纹身?” Louis突然想遮住自己的文身，遮住Harry火辣辣的凝视。

“是的。它防止我迷失在这个生活方式里。它提醒我在这一切之后还有一条回家的路。”他试图使自己听起来坚强而有诗意，但他的声音是那么柔软而温和，就像一个小孩子在说自己怕黑。他无法容忍这之后的寂静。Harry的凝视让他感觉有什么人横横进入了他的内心，揭开了些过于私密过于痛苦的东西，所以他继续说着。“我其实觉得有关航海的东西都挺酷的。我的手腕上文了绳子。” Harry的视线移到了他的手腕上，然后又看向了Louis的眼睛。他从床上起来，扯下了自己的衣服。Louis扫视着Harry赤裸的躯体，他还没有时间欣赏Harry美丽的身体，因为他的视线落在了Harry左臂的肌肉上。漆黑墨色在他光滑白皙的肌肤上格外明显，那是一个精致的船的纹身。

***

Harry无法从Louis臂上美丽的罗盘文身上移开目光。Harry最近从他妈妈家里搬出才文了这个文身。他走进纹身店，马上被素描作品集上的一个船吸引了。他想要一个可以在搬家后让他想起家的东西。家。这个字在Louis的话在他脑中回响时永久地刻在了Louis的右臂上。他的语句充满了勇气和力量，但也有恐惧。Harry知道那种恐惧。一个又一个夜晚他辗转榻上，那恐惧如潮水般将他淹没，要将他溺在焦虑之中。当他从Louis的臂上抬起目光，他在Louis的眼中看到了自己疑惑和敬畏的影映。Louis向Harry的臂伸出手，有那么一瞬间Harry以为他的指会在船的帆上描摹，但他只是扬起了那精致的腕拂开了眼前的碎发。Harry想告诉他他可以触摸那个文身，他可以以指或舌描摹错综复杂的阴影。Harry想要Louis用触摸在他的肤上燃起欲火，直至Harry只剩下灰烬，而仍低语着Louis的名字。

当Harry扭转他的胳膊以让Louis可以看到他的锚的文身时，Louis骤地吸了口气。如果他们拉手，那个锚刚好和Louis的绳子对齐。Harry一生从来没有这么渴望做什么事。这次尽管犹豫，Louis伸出了手。他描摹着Harry腕上的锚。他的触摸使Harry的皮肤烧了起来，好的那种。第一百万次，Harry想知道为什么Louis会对他这么上心，他们昨天毕竟才认识。为什么Harry会和一个不计后果的银行抢劫犯跑了？为什么他这么信任一个罪犯？为什么他会觉得有Louis在他什么都能做？为什么Harry会觉得自己像沉睡了一辈子，直至Louis看着他的眼睛他才正在第一次醒来?

Harry一直相信命运，相信有灵魂伴侣，相信相爱的人所说的相吸是存在的。他的妈妈曾管那个叫命运的红线。她说过每一个灵魂都与另一个灵魂由一条看不见的红线相连。你无法选择红线连到谁，但当你找到他时，你们会毫无保留地爱着彼此。Harry知道爱情不是什么轻而易举就能掌控的东西，但他也知道自己之前几段感情没什么结果，因为他没有找到那个值得他倾注真情的人。他的红线连的是Louis吗? 但他的灵魂伴侣不可能恰好就是他见过最吸引人，最有魅力，最有趣的人。命运再怎么说也不会欠他这么多。然而，Louis不相信命运（或者说他讨厌命运），估计他也不相信有灵魂伴侣存在。Harry该说什么呢? “嗨，我们在认识之前就有了几个相配对的文身所以我认为我们被红线连到了一起我们会相厮守接下来的一生。我爱你”? 是的，他确定Louis会喜欢的。他抬起头，发现Louis仍盯着他的手腕。  
“奇怪。” 他听到Louis低语，就好像他在研究什么有关科学的疯狂实验。Harry认为这更可以说是个奇迹。真美，他想这么对Louis说，就好像两块拼图注定会拼在一起。Wow,他可以去买彩票了。他妈妈有关命运的那番言论正中他的心坎。

“Well,” Louis从Harry身边退开，似乎打断了他们正共享的谁知道什么气氛。 “如果你要洗澡的话，现在该去了。我们十点应该到楼下和男孩们共进早餐。”  
Harry只是傻乎乎地点了点头，抓了一条毛巾，避免与Louis眼神接触，他越过他到了浴室，甚至避免擦到他，以免自己的皮肤不由自主地有什么反应。好吧，他是有点夸张了，但这能怪他吗? 他也许刚刚就找到了自己命运红线所牵的人。

***

“你让他一个人呆着?! 他现在八成在给警察打电话!!” Louis对Zayn翻了个白眼，而Liam和Niall只是安静的看着，害怕大早上发生一场激烈的争吵。Louis下楼来吃饭，Harry在洗澡。他本想和男孩们说早些时他和Harry有关文身的怪事，但他没有，他下楼Zayn一看到Harry没有跟着他，他便遭到了Zayn的审问。就好像Zayn希望看到Harry戴着镣铐或戴着项圈用绳子牵着一样(现在Louis不得不担心怎么不去想Harry戴着项圈的样子)。  
“他在沐浴，Z! 另外，他不是囚犯。如果他要去找警察，我不会拦着他。” Zayn看起来杀气腾腾。Louis几乎可以看见他头顶冒起青烟了，可他拒绝停止眼神交流。  
“你瞧，” Niall和Liam听到Zayn几乎浸了毒的声音后抬起头，看到他们两简直像要挑起二战，“也许你对后半辈子呆监狱没什么意见，但我们不是。” Zayn指了指自己，又指了指Niall和Liam，他们忙低头看向盘子。Louis仍看着Zayn。他知道Zayn有关于信任的问题，他也知道原因。他明白，他只是希望Zayn更信任他一点，更理解一下别人。  
“你是对的。我永远不会想让你和男孩们陷入那样的境地。” Zayn看起来很不解，他知道Louis还没说完，但他不想听他接下来要说什么。 “所以如果你和男孩们想分开，想让Harry走开，我们现在可以说再见了。”

“我们与你说再见?” Niall忍不住打断道，他无比震惊。他其实挺喜欢Harry的，但就算他不喜欢，他也无法想象和Louis或者是男孩中的任意一个分开。他们是一家人。Louis只是转向他点了点头。  
“我并不想这样，但如果你们真的那么担心Harry会让我们蹲监狱，我也理解如果你(们)想让我和他就此离开。” Zayn的拳重重地捶在桌上，从座位上站了起来。

“你他妈有什么毛病?” Louis试着不在Zayn的刺耳的语气中退缩，他在吼的时候向Louis靠近了一点。

“Zayn！”Liam劝道，“我们在公共场合，注意一下！”Zayn听到Liam的声音后柔和了些，他转向Liam，脸上带着歉意的表情。

“但是Li，他简直疯了。” Zayn的身子仍是对着Liam，但他看向了Louis。“我以为我们是一家人。” 他喃喃，声音里没有安全感。突然，Louis看着的是23岁的Zayn，但他又看到了13 岁的Zayn，他们俩在发现自己的性取向之后偷偷从街上溜进了gay夜店。同一个人，无论什么破事发生他们都休戚与共。无论什么时候Louis惹上事，Zayn总在他身边，随时准备为他战斗。他是第一个让Louis为自己是什么样的人而感到自豪的人。

“我们是一家人，Z。我们一直是。我只是希望你能更加信任我。我对Harry有种感觉，我需要知道那是什么。我之前从没有这种感觉。他很特殊，我们之间能产生共鸣，你知道吗?” Louis脸红了，因为对自己的感情描述这么直白。但Zayn只是与Liam眼神交流了几秒，然后点了点头。

“Yeah, okay. 我明白，Lou.” 然后他们拥抱在了一起，Niall和Liam贴着他们的背也拥抱着他们，组成了一个紧到窒息的group hug(保留原文了昂)。

“Oi, fuckers.我们现在能吃饭了?” Niall分开之后坐下，仔细研究起菜谱，就像他想考级一样。Louis大笑起来，坐在了Zayn的对面，Zayn给了他一个大大的微笑。一切都很好。

***

Louis下楼半个小时之后Harry终于准备好了，他下楼去见男孩们，也去吃早餐。洗完澡后，想到该穿什么衣服他几乎是惊恐。要是长袖。他不知道Louis打不打算将意外匹配文身的事告诉男孩们，他也不知道这对Louis来说到底是不是件大事。也许Louis只以为这是一个奇怪的巧合，也许更糟糕，万一他认为Harry是个神经病呢? 不，他不会的。Louis抢了Harry当时正在工作的银行完全脱离了掌控。而且是Louis要带Harry走，不是其他任何男孩。天啊，他真希望自己知道Louis在想什么，想跟男孩们说什么。  
他从宾馆的礼品店里买了件长袖t-shirt。他很可能会很热，而且他看起来像是宾馆里的员工，但这总比来一个尴尬的为什么他的文身像是Louis文身情侣版的对话要好。Harry可不希望Zayn，或者其他任何人，再多一个不信任他的理由，同时他也绝对不希望Zayn再多一个枪杀他的理由。他涂了好几层睫毛膏的唇彩，这些是Louis在跑进电梯之前给他买的，他为花了那么长时间而内疚。

当Louis告诉他他们在宾馆的室内餐厅吃早餐时，Harry还以为是自助餐厅。然而并不是，他感觉自己走进的是一家五星级餐厅，虽然Harry没去过但他还是知道那是什么样的，但这像是电影里的东西。服务生打着黑领带，穿着衣着讲究的制服，女服务员穿着漂亮的鸡尾酒裙，腰缠万贯的顾客从堆得老高的盘子里用着早餐。Harry不知道住这个酒店花了Louis多少钱，他只知道酒店的房间很漂亮，里面有Harry躺过最柔软的床褥，浴室大到够一个小家庭住进去。

突然Harry感觉很不安，他的肺紧缩起来。他到底在干什么? 他和Louis和他的朋友们相处的并非非常好，他并不富有，也不够危险到和他们一起出去玩，他们也不会觉得他是个有趣的人。他看了一眼菜单，价格高昂到让他想吐。他准备好转身就走了，试图忘记Louis，并永远不再去想什么命运红线了，但然后Niall从他们靠后的桌子抬起头，朝他招了招手。  
Louis本被Zayn拿给他看的手机上的内容逗得大笑，然后他看到了Harry，他微笑起来，鼻眼边都出现了皱纹。Harry感觉自己像吞了部分太阳，他体内像融化成了一缕缕阳光，Louis看着他的方式让Harry整个人都熠熠生辉。当Harry到桌前，他不由想靠近Louis，但他最后选择了坐在Niall旁边。他觉得Niall可以相当于缓冲，当Louis坐在他旁边他脑子都不好用了。不过他们对视时Louis眼中的失望是他脑补出来的吗?

“早上好!” Harry对四只微笑，惊讶地发现他们都回以了微笑，包括Zayn。那是一个礼貌的微笑，是一个你给不太熟的同事或同学的微笑，但这可比怒视好太多了。Harry忍不住给了Zayn一个更大的笑容，Zayn的表情柔和成了一个更自然的坏笑，唇角扬起。

“你为什么穿着长袖? 外面都热成球了(原文真的就是balls)。” Niall咽下食物然后转向Harry问，脸上写满疑问。

“哦，呃，” 他匆匆看了一眼Louis发现他正盯着自己手臂上被长袖遮住的船文身的部位，仿佛试图看穿衣物。Harry有意识地伸手擦了一下胳膊，想打断Louis热烈的凝视。然而，Louis看向了Harry的脸，像是等着Harry给他什么暗示或要通过什么测试。“也许是因为我很容易冷。” Harry耸了耸肩。看到Louis的脸垮下来，Harry感觉自己真是错过了Louis给他的所有暗示。

***

靠! Harry想让文身成为一个秘密。Louis应该知道他是这么想的，Louis当然不会想让男孩们知道他们的文身是配对的。好事是Louis也没有机会去告诉他们。哦天啊， Harry在人看来岂不是计划这一切的跟踪狂。Louis尴尬得整个人都热了起来，他感觉到Harry正看着他但他拒绝抬起头看着他的眼睛。

“对，所以，嗯，” Liam的声音。Louis可以抬起头看向Liam而不是尴尬到死了，他也是这么做的。他看着Liam克制不将眼神偏向Harry，尽管他非常想这么做像磁铁一样吸引着对方，这是他再年轻一点时他妈妈向他解释所说的爱情。不，把注意力集中在Liam身上。“我们刚刚讨论了什么时候干下一笔。Zayn和我觉得后天可以，等我们再开过几个州?”  
“什么?为什么这么快?我们这周才抢过一个!” 在Louis这么冒出来一句让桌上的每个人都看向了他， “我是说不用这么急。”

“我们都在几个州以外了，Louis。我近几次赌.博运气都不太好，我真的需要些钱来付输款。” Liam说时看着Louis，仿佛不敢相信他竟然要说服Louis去抢劫。“另外，你不是一直很热衷于抢劫而不是休息吗，怎么了？”

“呃，没什么。” Louis瞟了一眼Harry，希望他不要注意到自己没有之前一样对抢劫那么热忱只因为他想多花一些时间和Harry呆在一起。 “我只是想在我们把Harry一起扯进违法勾当里之前让他再适应适应。”

“我已经准备好了!” Harry从桌子对面抬起头，看起来已经准备好了证明自己。Louis突然有一种想保护Harry不让世上任何糟糕的事物伤害他的强烈愿望，给他无数的礼物和吻和爱意，给他一个安逸的生活。他绝对不希望Harry跑进一家银行然后被判重罪，特别是当他完全可以远离危险时。  
“反正第一次他会和我一起呆在车里，Lou.” 唯一能和Liam的狗狗眼媲美的估计只有Harry要摆出来的撅嘴脸了。  
“是的，我会很好了，Lou请让我一起去。” Louis听着Harry话，努力克制着颤抖。 他知道自己的举止会对Louis产生什么效果吗，或者他真的像看起来那么无辜吗?  
“好吧。” Louis叹道，“但最基本的要求是保证Harry的安全。如果他有什么三长两短，我会杀人的，明白了吗？” 每个人都点了点头。Louis这次说时没有脸红，Harry的脸帮他那份一起红了。


End file.
